


存活

by A9051



Category: Naruto
Genre: Disability, M/M, dream - Freeform, mermaid
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A9051/pseuds/A9051
Summary: *土土残疾明示。卡……某种意义来说后来也残疾了（什么）*bug超级无敌多，全是为了写文服务，请大家不要深究好吗……（哭起来）*巨型ooc。我仿佛只是借了带卡的名字在写文。*感谢观看！*灵感来源：1.和一位可爱老师聊到了人造人鱼的脑洞2.看了一位可爱老师的对应文（具体都在lof上）
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 7





	1. 预知

他的手伸向空中，身体却跌入水中。

净水从四面八方涌来，包裹住他的身体。它们没过卡卡西的双手、身体、脖颈、睫毛，他极力仰起头，水圈却依然在缩小，最终覆盖嘴唇与鼻腔。

他在慢慢地沉入水底。窒息感掐住他的咽喉，挤压他的胸腔。眼皮上的疼痛撕扯着他的神智，他的双手划过净水，又仿佛只是虚划过空气。

古怪的咸涩感逐渐地入侵混沌的大脑，同时炸开在他的味蕾之上。他的口中吐出几个气泡，喉结上下滚动，艰难地想要汲取空气。他像是被海水呛住，剧烈地咳嗽了几声，紧接着窒息感消除，呼吸再度回归。

卡卡西睁开了双眼。

他的神色茫然，视线划过周围。包裹着他的是幽深的暗蓝，柔软的珊瑚在海底飘荡，但却没有任何一尾游鱼。这是光线都无法抵达深海。

他的注意力又转回自己身上。他好像睡了很久，浑身充斥着僵硬与疲惫。久不转动的大脑艰涩地开始重新运转，浑身的冰冷也逐渐褪去，他开始在深海中感受到些许温暖。他抬手看向自己的手指，指间覆盖着银色的薄膜，流水轻柔地从中穿过。身下的鱼尾下意识轻轻划动，搅动了寂静的海水，它们温柔地在他身边流动，如同细细的纱绢擦拭着他的身体。

……对了，他们放弃了试验。

记忆逐渐回笼。卡卡西试着摆动鱼尾，身体的掌控权很快回到手中，他似乎早已习惯如此。鱼鳍协调着平衡，水流穿过他泛着银光的耳鳍。他向着海面游去。

他在无边寂寥的海域中探出了头。暗沉的天空仿佛垂挂在极低处，随时能够落下缀满绝望的雨滴。四周没有陆地的影子，海水向着天际延伸，在最为遥远的地方划出一条平线。

他环顾四周。立刻察觉到除了他自己，世界没有任何活物。

或许我睡了很久。卡卡西这么推测。但下一刻，手边就极其突然地传来一阵破水而出的响声，卡卡西反射性地抬手，一尾活鱼被他握在手心里，拼命扑腾着它的鱼尾。

饥饿感这时才从胃部涌现，它绞缩在一起，发出阵阵抗议似的疼痛。甚至迫使卡卡西不得不微微弓起腰背。他忍耐了片刻，还是低头咬住了手中的鱼。

尖利的牙齿撕扯掉鱼鳞与表皮，新鲜的鱼肉暴露在他的面前。他匆匆咬了几口，就迫不及待地下咽，嫩滑的肉质几乎不需要咀嚼，就能够轻易流入喉底。鱼尾最后挣扎弹动了两下，就失去了生机。而血水自卡卡西的唇角蜿蜒而下，划过唇下的那颗小痣。

这条可怜的鱼很快就被他消灭得一干二净。他的进食速度一向很快。

胃部烧灼的饥饿感迅速褪去，卡卡西舒了一口气。他丢下手里的残骸，用海水洗去溅在身上的血渍。直到这时，他才发现手腕上不知何时多了一条细微到难以察觉的伤口。

是那条鱼挣扎的时候划伤的吗？卡卡西颇有些疑惑，但他很快就将其抛之脑后。他随意选定了一个方向，就一鼓作气地开始向着那个方向前进。

他不知道自己游了多久，海的广阔令他无法判断距离，甚至怀疑自己只是在原地打转。但很快他就否定了这个想法，前方有一弯浅浅的、快要彻底消融的冰川，卡卡西摆动鱼尾，游向那块过于脆弱的浮冰。

黑色的通讯装置被丢弃在上边，有一半已经浸泡在海里。卡卡西伸手拿起它，尝试着摆弄这个精细复杂的玩意儿。他不抱希望地拨弄了几下开关，扬声器中传出了滋滋的电流声。片刻之后，电音稳定成型，人声从中传来。

“……危机……滋……海平面已经……人类……已经到了最为危机的关头。目前已经仅剩最后一片陆地，好在……博士研发了……我们看到了拯救全人类的最后希望……”

“所有人类……全都被允许进入飞船……博士不会放弃任何一个人类。……海底潜艇中的幸存者……请尽快找到求救按钮，等待救援……飞船将巡回全球，拯救每一个幸存者……请……不要放弃希望……接下来有请……博士介绍他的计划……”

“飞船的制作很成功。”沙哑低沉的男声响起。他的声音仿佛被什么磨砺过一般粗糙，隐约还能听出最后一丝少年的干净与清朗，但怪异嘶哑的声调又如同厚重的幕布，掩去这最后的明亮。他的声音极其平静，即便是干扰嘈杂的电音也没能扭曲他透露出的态度。他继续说，“立刻就可以开始营救，所有人都可以上船。”

是带土的声音。卡卡西微微睁大了眼睛。

他把通讯装置贴近了耳边，另一手扯动固定装置，将它好好地扣在自己的咽喉上。带土的声音于是清晰地传入他的耳中。这让卡卡西安心了一些，以至于他愿意忽略脖颈上的不适。固定用的电线绞入了他侧颈上的鱼鳃之中，湿润的几片腮部吞咽一般含着漆黑的线条，卡卡西试着调整了一下装置，但依然觉得呼吸受阻。

他整理好这个通讯装置，就尝试着向别的方向游去。电流声很好地帮助了他，当他向某个方向游动时，耳机里的声音就变得清晰一些；而向相反的方向游动，电流的嘈杂声就会穿透耳膜。他按了按塞在耳朵里的耳机。

他朝着这个方向游动着，一路伴随着带土的声音。他有些疑惑带土的声音怎么变成了这样，但又很快释然，大概是由于那次事故。车辆袭向他们，卡卡西想拉开他，但带土先一步把卡卡西推开。他的护目镜被轮胎碾碎，爆裂的玻璃划伤了卡卡西的眼皮，而卡卡西也因此落水。

“飞船会从基地起飞，绕地球一周。只要是发出求救信号的地方，飞船都会经过。幸存者不必再为食物和水担忧，你们可以分掉最后的物资。我配备了制作提供纯净水和营养剂的装置。”

“绕行地球需要三天，这是最后的忍耐，我希望在这最后的三天期限里，海底潜艇的幸存者不会为了争夺最后的食物而自相残杀，只为了保证自己可以活到飞船降临。”

“幸存者的数量比我想象得多，为了保证能够拯救每一个人，登上飞船后就会陷入沉睡。这是为了减缓人类的新陈代谢，延长营养剂与水的使用时间。”

“基地内的人类已经全部登上飞船，从现在起，飞船将会起飞。今后将不会再有斗争，不会再有死亡。飞船会寻找一个适合居住的行星，当人类苏醒之时，就会迎接一个全新的完美世界。或许在那里还会有新的磨难，我希望你们能拯救自己。”

卡卡西游动的动作减慢了。带土的最后一句话实在是太过奇怪的祝语。他皱了皱眉，抬手按在耳机上，谨慎地等待着后面的演讲。

“飞船的起飞与落点需要勘测。”带土说。

“在它正式步入寻找星球之旅之前，需要有人留在基地，时刻关注和控制它的运行方向，”带土的声音依然是最开始所拥有的那种奇异的平静。他的声调因嗓音破损而起伏不定，但语句却没有受到任何一丝影响。他说出最后的结语，“我会留下来。”

“为你们引导方向。”

*

“你们两个都是孤儿？”

“是的。”卡卡西说。他牵着带土的手，在递过来的注册表上一笔一划写下他和带土的名字。

“把这几张表格都填好，然后就可以申请孤儿的福利金。”对面的人又拿出一叠纸张，“你们最好别撒谎，如果被发现你们有父母，问题会很严重。最近经常有孩子……”

“你真的是孤儿吗？”那个人一边说着，一边看着卡卡西写字。他皱着眉说，“你不需要……嗯……问问我表格上都写着什么吗？或者该填什么，这个字怎么写之类的……”他再次警告说，“别为了几个零花钱来申请这项福利金，你的父母会因此失去工作。更严重的是，信誉度会大打折扣。”

“再想找工作就困难了，现在到处都很难。政府一天到晚说着冰川融化、冰川融化，说整个世界会变成一片海洋，资金全部用到那方面去了。说实话，现在不是还有陆地居住吗？总是从活着的人手里压榨剥削，我不知道世界会不会毁灭，至少现在我的生活快毁灭了。嗨、扯远了，据说信誉度不高的人，政府会拒绝庇护他们。我是说，万一世界真的毁灭了……你的父母可能就因为这个，”他点了点卡卡西正在填写的表格，“被丢在这个糟糕的地球上。”

“我填好了。”卡卡西平静地说，他把所有的表格叠在一起，递回到对方手里。

“……好吧。”那个人说，“福利金每个月都会按照地区平均花销为标准发给你们，一个月一次，直到你们成年。”他拿出两张金属卡片放在桌上。

“在街边的机器上刷一下就能取钱，丢了可以来这里补领。”

“谢谢。”卡卡西说。

“有了这个就能取钱了吗？”带土在他身后说，他伸手从桌上拿下着两张卡片，放在阳光底下看了一会儿，然后他递给卡卡西一张，说，“卡卡西！帮我写上名字！”

“……你也该学学写字了，带土。”卡卡西说，他的手里还拿着笔，因此依言在其中一张金属卡片上画了一只兔子，“你想一辈子当个吊车尾吗？”

带土接过卡片时，立刻瞪大了眼睛。他大声喊道：“我说写名字！你画只兔子是怎么回事啊笨卡卡西！”他愤怒地将卡片塞回卡卡西手里，“你是听不懂我说话吗？”

“这张归我了！”

他把没有兔子的卡片收到了口袋里，气哼哼地说：“我不是已经会写你的名字了吗？”

“那你下次就签我的名字吧。”

卡卡西说，他吊着一双死鱼眼，平铺直叙地说：“万一你签了奇怪的合同，大概我就会被……”

“卡卡西！”

带土打断他，他伸手捏住卡卡西的脸颊，以不轻不重的力道掐揉着：“你、你又打算说什么奇怪的话啊！我比你大一岁，你带土哥哥才不会签什么奇怪的合约！”卡卡西打掉了他的手，带土于是撇了撇嘴，继续说，“我又不是看不懂字……而且说好了，我会保护你的啊！”

“那还真是多谢你了。”卡卡西说，“你别给我添麻烦就不错了，我可没指望你保护我。签下得砍掉手，或者砍掉双脚的合约也没什么奇怪的，真到了那个时候，我会代替你去的。反正你签的是我的名字嘛，傻瓜带土哥哥。”

“……你、你又说什么乱七八糟的东西啊！”带土跟着卡卡西往街上走，他在后边追着喊道，“卡卡西！笨卡卡西！”

“你打算吸引多少人的视线啊……”卡卡西无奈地说，他停下来，抱臂等着带土追上来。等到他和带土并肩走在一起，他才继续说，“福利金只不过是保证生存的手段而已，再怎么说也应该去找一份工作才行。政府什么时候取消这个政策也没什么好抱怨的，不想到时候在街头哭鼻子，就好好跟我看看有哪里会招童工……”

“……那才不会写出来吧。”带土说，“招童工被发现可不得了，也会降低那个人说的……那个……信誉度的，才没有人那么傻呢……” 

他说到这里，突然停了下来。他向着卡卡西招了招手，指着玻璃柜里的角落说：“卡卡西，你看，你看这个。”他的眼睛闪闪发亮，“我们买吧？说不定会有工作信息什么的……而且，而且可以……”

“嗯？”卡卡西看向带土指着的收音机。他叹了一口气，用极其无奈、饱含数落的声音说，“你知道这东西有多贵吗？带土。”

“反正已经申请福利金了，吃的暂时不用愁。”带土说，“买吧？卡卡西，你也可以一起听……”

“……你身上有多少钱？”卡卡西说。他又无奈地看了一眼带土，但他只是说，“如果现在就能凑够需要的钱，那我们就买。”

最后还是差一些钱。但带土跑进店里，他帮了老板一下午的忙，总算买下了那台收音机。

“现在你满意了？”卡卡西没好气地说，“我们没钱吃饭了。你就抱着那个铁盒子当饭吃吧，吊车尾。”

不仅如此，还浪费了一下午的时间。他当然知道带土在想什么，他们可以黏在一起听听新闻，主要是听关于军队的。带土一直梦想着以后去军队里，保卫人类、守护国家。有足够的力量保护重要的同伴：在这一点上，目前特指卡卡西。他一直没变过，永远那样傻乎乎的。

卡卡西就不一样，他只打算保护带土。可就是因为这样，他也不得不梦想去军队里。既然带土想去军队里，他当然得跟着去。不然要怎么保护这个傻乎乎的家伙？

带土抱着他的收音机走在前面，像是获得战利品后凯旋的将军。

卡卡西在后边悄悄地翻了个白眼。他摸了摸空空如也的口袋，思考着晚上该怎么把带土架在火堆上烤了。这家伙虽然傻了一些，但好在天天都为了他的梦想好好锻炼运动，身上好歹有那么一点肉。

视线突然虚幻，卡卡西眨了眨眼睛，面前成了无垠的海。

他在原地恍惚了片刻，终于意识到自己突然陷入了回忆。他停了片刻，继续往前方游去。他其实不知道该去哪里，但就是朝着那个方向在游。仿佛是由于就在不久前才确定过方向，又似乎是由于曾经也有过这样一场漫长、孤独，充斥着疲乏与困倦的长途旅行。旅行的终点是他无论如何也不想放弃的、世间最为珍贵的某个人。

那一次失败了吗……？卡卡西想，不然他怎么会在深海里醒来呢？

在旅途中就因为疲乏陷入昏迷而沉入海底。只有这样才能够解释他的这一场奇异的旅途。但答案又似乎远没有这么简单。卡卡西费劲地想了半天，却一无所获。这真是够奇怪的。不过这里奇怪的事也不止一件。卡卡西从不觉得自己会记不清事。他的记性一向很好，所以学习写字也比带土快上一倍不止。

他继续往前方游着，感到些许熟悉的疲乏与困倦。与此前相似的饥饿感也翻涌在胃部，就连尾巴都如同灌了铅般逐渐变得沉重。他想算一算时间，却突然意识到天空一直这么阴沉。

卡卡西抬头看向天空。

究竟是怎么回事呢？一切都莫名其妙的，地球即将毁灭，所以就是这样的景象吗？

他就这样维持着仰望天空的姿势，终于逐渐回想起了什么。为了解救其他人类，带土会孤独地留在这个地球上，成为那个仅剩的、唯一的人类。他需要找到带土，需要在这一片海域中找到那个所谓的‘基地’，保护带土，陪伴带土。卡卡西理顺了思路，于是重新摆动腰部与鱼尾，向着前方游去。

海水和天空像是要贴合在一起，璀璨与蔚蓝不再，铅灰与铅灰交融在一起。卡卡西疲惫地穿过水流，他低头潜入到稍深一些的海域，想要避开暗沉压抑的天空。但海底亦是如此，没有任何珊瑚与鱼虾，卡卡西轻轻地叹了一口气，脖颈上柔软的腮因此而微微张开。

但是，当他再次抬头的时候，面前却不再是空无一物的海，而是一片灰白寂静、植物枯竭的海滩。

带土站在海岸边，身上穿着一套黑色笔挺的军装。金属制的扣子闪着凛冽的光，仿佛成了这片天与海之间唯一的亮色。他的肩看起来很宽阔，已经不再是当初那个瘦弱毛躁的小鬼。腰带又掐出他的身材，脚上踩着一双锃亮的长靴。卡卡西游得近了一些，才发现他的右半边脸上满是伤疤，而右眼呈现不详且冷酷的血红。

“卡卡西，你醒了。”他说，“但你来得太晚了。”

*

“你忘了昏迷前的事了？”带土说。

他轻松地将卡卡西从海里抱了起来。他似乎完全掌握该如何抱起一条人鱼。卡卡西甚至不需要做任何事。他的鱼尾垂在带土的臂弯上，而带土的另一只手穿过卡卡西的脊背，搂在他的肩上。这样就完美地避开了卡卡西背部和手肘处柔软的、脆弱的鱼鳍。

海岸边有一幢破旧的、阴暗的、凄惨的屋子。卡卡西不知道它什么时候出现在那里，又或许它一直都在。带土抱着他进屋，里边空荡荡的，阴暗又潮湿，四面传来滴答的漏水声，地面也铺成一层薄薄的积水，正中间则有着一个巨大的水箱。里边盛着海水，同时盛着脏乱与污垢。

“哼，我也没指望你记得。”带土又说。他把卡卡西放进水箱里。

海水因此满涨，从边缘漏出来。水箱仅仅能让他躺在里边，鱼尾甚至得屈起一些。

由于狭窄，他的背部也不得不弓起。胛骨因此凸显，坚硬地贴在玻璃上。

卡卡西调整了一下姿势，他往水箱里滑了一些，好让自己能够方便地看到带土。但是，当他的视线滑向带土时，他发现带土那身精致整齐的军装上，溅满了深蓝色的血液。

不仅是他的衣服，就连他的脸颊上都沾染着属于鱼类的蓝血。一滴深蓝色的液体垂挂在他鲜红的眼睛下方。

卡卡西睁大了双眼。他想问问带土这是怎么回事。但是他的喉结滚动了两下，鱼鳃微微张合，却只从喉底流出了嘶哑且轻微的气流声。

他发不出任何声音。

“想说话吗？卡卡西。”带土轻声冷笑了一声。他侧身依靠在水箱的边沿，捉着卡卡西的手臂将他提了起来。直到此时，卡卡西才突然注意到，他的右手是冰凉的、金属制成的，而并非温暖的人体。他被搂到了带土怀里，用眼神疑惑的发问。

但带土没有回答他，他只是轻轻按在卡卡西脖颈处的几道鱼鳃上。那里并非是皮肤的质感，表面拥有的，是类似于口腔内部的腔膜，绵软、湿润、敏感。它们随着卡卡西的呼吸一下下翕合，就像是在温柔地舔舐带土的手指。

他的手指贴在那里，感受了片刻。然后他的手指从缝隙间按入，强硬地撑开腔壁，像是要借此触摸卡卡西的喉咙。

卡卡西张开了唇。他无声地发出痛吟，鱼尾轻轻摆动了两下，扫过水箱的霉斑。

“你越来越像一条鱼了，卡卡西。”带土说。他的手指不再深入，他只是埋入了一小段指节，现在就只是维持着一个深度，轻柔地抚弄着紧贴手指的腮片。

“十八年前，政府实施了人类改造计划，卡卡西。你是第一批试验品。”带土说，他的手指撤出来，抚上他的耳鳍，紧接着，那只手又缓慢地抚摸过他手肘上脆弱的鳍片，继续下滑，落在他银色的鱼尾上，“这些东西，都是他们给你装上的。”

蓝色的血液正从他的鱼尾表面缓缓渗出。

带土的手指因此沾上一些血，他将手指按在卡卡西的嘴唇上，缓慢地抹出一丝蓝色。

指腹与唇部贴合，柔软的下唇由于施压而微微陷下去。幽深的蓝色掩盖了他原本泛青的双唇，带土的动作异常温柔，卡卡西甚至觉得有一些奇异的酥痒。他微微阖上双眼，克制着自己不去抿住带土的手指。这感觉与他刚苏醒时被海水包裹的温暖有些类似。卡卡西莫名其妙地想，也许带土就是他的海水，这样还挺浪漫的。

“手术很容易产生排异反应，当初的报名参加计划的人有十二个，卡卡西。”

“因为排异而死亡的人有七个。”

“剩下的五个人进去了深海区，需要在那里依靠自己生活三个月。”

“第一天，就有人因为水下高压而身亡。”

带土哼笑了一声，他说：“他们还真是鲁莽。我居然放任自己把你……”

他停下来，没有再继续说下去。他调整了一下情绪。

“还剩下四个人。你们得自己寻找食物，尝试捕猎。还得躲过海里的食肉动物。每周都得回到指定地点进行身体检查，以及生活情况的汇报。第一周就有人死在鲨鱼嘴里，第四周，其中一个人由于长时间居住在海底而精神崩溃。”

他看向卡卡西。

“同一周，另一个试验品在交接完成后，死于白鲨之口。现在只剩下最后一个人。”

他的手指轻轻按在卡卡西的左眼上，摩挲着那道由于车祸而引发的伤疤。卡卡西下意识望向带土的左眼，发现那只鲜红的眼睛泛着不同寻常的干涩。那居然是一只极其仿真的义眼。

“那就是你，卡卡西。”带土说。

“试验进行了一个月，活着的人就只有你了。但没有人期盼你成功活过剩下的三个月。”

带土哼笑了一声，他继续说：“所有人都觉得这个计划不可能成功。他们到这时候才反对继续施行计划，在第二个月底，政府终于顶不住压力，”他说，“他们临时放弃了计划。”

“你被一个人留在了海底，卡卡西。”

所以我才在深海中醒过来。卡卡西想，他在一瞬间似乎抓到了什么，他回想起了刚才在海中产生的、熟悉的疲惫与饥饿。

政府放弃了计划，卡卡西就一定会去寻找带土。这个推测理所当然，只要他是卡卡西，他就一定会去寻找带土。但是他失败了……他一定没有回到带土身边。

“那你的牺牲算什么呢？卡卡西。”

带土抑制不住地冷笑了一声，他的声音低沉下去，因此愈发显得沙哑可怖。他说：“我早该想到的，我太天真了。即使你能够活下来，未来也没有希望。”

“仅仅只有个例能在海底生存，人类就不会采用这个计划。全人类都生活在海洋里不过是一个虚幻的泡影。而幸存下来的个例，就是你，卡卡西。你会变成那个唯一的怪物，你没办法回到岸上。”

“人类也同样不会接受你，你只不过是这场自救行动中的可怜牺牲品，甚至没有人会感谢你的所作所为。你不是开创历史的先锋，只是一颗铺路的石子，你只是那群家伙……是他们利益的垫脚石。”

“他们说深入海洋生活是主动放弃了哺乳动物的优势，这种改造只是让人类退化了。”

“在深海重新进行捕猎生活……哈。”带土嘲讽地哑笑了一声。

“‘这简直是人类史的重大倒退，生物发展的历程原本就是从海洋走上陆地’……他们就是这么说的，卡卡西。”

“‘改造计划完全是本末倒置’。他们把这个计划批判得一文不值。你知道我有多生气吗？”他的声音很快又恢复了平静，他说，“最可悲的是，我发现他们说得是对的。”

“地球已经没办法再继续生存了，人类应该寻找更加适宜居住的星球。固守着这个地方不会有什么未来……”

“可是我还记得你，”带土叹息一般，他轻声地说，“我还记得你。我从没有忘记过你，卡卡西。”

*

这就是你留下来的理由吗？

卡卡西在心里问。

但是带土将他放回了水箱里。卡卡西不得不再次蜷缩起来。他的双手按在箱壁上，霉斑粘腻的触感让他收回手，但他发现仅靠尾巴和脊背没办法维持平衡，这里实在太过狭窄了。

“这个世界永远会有争斗，卡卡西。离开你以后我才发现这一点。为了大部分人类的生存就必须放弃另一部分，这本身就不合理。我会拯救每一个人，我这么发誓。但我很快就发现我错了。”

“像你这样的事例在世界各地发生，随时随刻，卡卡西。为了活下去，人类会对同类做任何事情。资源永远是有限的，满足了一部分人，就必须放弃另一部分人。甚至另一部分人本身就成了供予他们利用的资源。这个世界没有希望，也没有未来。只要人类想要活下去，就永远需要牺牲。”

“让他们永远陷入沉睡，或许是最好的办法。”带土平静地说，“飞船会接收每一个幸存者，然后永远地停留在地球上。他们会在里面陷入沉睡，唯一的死因就只有年迈导致的器官衰竭。纯净水和营养剂的原料都是海水，只要这片海域还不干枯，装置就会一刻不停地运作下去，直至飞船内的每一个人都抵达死亡。”

他血色的右眼中没有丝毫情绪，正如同他虚假的左眼。

卡卡西张开了唇，他想说些什么，但依然只有气流声。他伸手想要握住带土的手，但在他抬手之时，他发现水箱中的海水已经变成了纯粹的蓝色血液。

疼痛滞后地袭来，他察觉到自己的虚弱，但一时又想不起带土究竟是什么时候对自己下的手。

“你知道自己为什么无法说话吗？卡卡西。”带土握住了他即将下落的手。他重新挑起了这个话题，沙哑的嗓音再次响起，“我一直以为你死了。我查阅了很多资料，想知道究竟是什么导致了你的死亡，后来我发现了。”

“你在退化，血液、声带、大脑，你在变成一条鱼，卡卡西。”带土俯下身，极近地贴向卡卡西的脸。他们的唇将碰未碰，那双眼睛对视在一起。他继续说，“你知道自己为什么会昏迷吗？沉睡会延缓你的退化，这是大脑对自己最后的保护。”

“很可惜，这种退化不可逆转，我没有办法救你。”带土轻声说，“睡吧，卡卡西。”

卡卡西费劲地睁着双眼，但他的意识依然在变得模糊。他紧紧握住了带土的手，所幸对方没有甩脱他的意思。带土鲜红的右眼一直注视着他，这让卡卡西觉得好受了一些。

他在最后昏昏沉沉地想着，假如我睡过去了，谁来保护你呢，带土。

“……只是普通的溺水性休克……身体没有任何问题……长期陷入昏迷的原因不明……我们很抱歉……精神层面受到影响……需要进一步观察情况……”

“……今天也没有苏醒的迹象。照顾他的那个孩子……叫‘带土’是吗？他……好像说是去参加什么‘人鱼计划’……住院费之后会……”

卡卡西猛地睁开了双眼。

他大口喘着气，茫然地环顾空荡的病房。他躺在病床上，床边摆着他和带土集资买下的收音机。他拨弄了几下收音机，看到了桌上难以分辨的字迹。是一串地址和电话。

他赤着脚跳下床，迅速把那串地址和电话用心记录下来。他的记性一向很好。之后他就飞快地往病房外跑去，跑到马路上，向着地址描写的方向跑去，向着带土的方向跑过去。

砂石磨破了他赤裸的双脚，在地上留下一串赤红的脚印。

-end-


	2. 延续

风自打开的窗户灌入，吹起窗边白色的帘布。

带土伸手关上了窗户。他在狭窄的一方地界里，费劲地调整轮椅的方向。不仅仅是窗户与病床的缝隙太过狭窄，仅仅拥有一只腿和一只手，也给他造成了巨大的麻烦与阻碍。

轮椅在原地前后磨蹭着，小幅度地进行旋转。前进时需要注意轮椅与墙壁的间隙，而倒退时得关照和病床的距离。带土歪在一边把手上，右手调整着轮胎的角度。

当轮椅总算转过大半个方向，面向卡卡西时，带土疲累地松了一口气。他在轮椅上调整了一下姿势。半边身体的重量因此压在轮椅的边缘，另一边轮胎猛然翘起，吓得带土姿势别扭地僵在原地。

“真危险啊……”

带土松了一口气。他小心地把身体压回另一边，继续扭转剩下的小半个角度。他努力了数十分钟，总算是变为了正对着卡卡西的状态。

他倾身扑倒在床上，独有的左手自上穿过，搂住卡卡西的身体。另一边肩膀艰难地将对方从床上拱起。他的牙齿咬在卡卡西的衣领上，就以一个极其艰难的姿势，将卡卡西抱到了怀里。他从床柜上拿起毛巾，用一只手费劲地拧干，然后细致地擦拭卡卡西的手指。他的下巴垫在卡卡西的肩窝上，温柔而熟练地打理着怀中瘦弱的身躯。

“只是溺水性休克。”

带土回想起医生的诊断。他躺在病床上，浑身都是疼痛。但另一张病床上的卡卡西显然更让人忧心；他只是普通的溺水，却始终无法醒来。

“也许是精神层面受到了刺激，还需要进一步观察情况。”医生说，“你的情况已经稳定了，不会再有生命危险。不过义肢的费用很高……还有治疗你们的费用……”

“对、对不起，我会尽快想办法的！”带土窘迫地说。

带土在回忆中替卡卡西擦完了身体。他把毛巾丢回到水盆里。带土咬着卡卡西的衣领，侧着身体，费劲而艰难地让他安然躺回到病床上。他趴在床头，出神地看着卡卡西。

“笨卡卡西……”他戳了戳卡卡西的脸颊，柔软的皮肤因此凹陷出一个可爱的小窝。带土抱怨一般地说，“连我都可以行动了，你为什么还不醒过来呢？”

他自言自语地说完，就重新坐直了身体。他从床柜上拿起食物，尝试着喂给昏迷的卡卡西。勺子压在卡卡西柔软的下唇上，双唇轻易地张开，易于消化的流食进入卡卡西的口中。但它们又自卡卡西的唇角蜿蜒流下，划过他唇下的那颗小痣。

带土帮他擦掉食物的残渍，他佯装生气地说：“笨卡卡西！你连吃饭都不会了吗？”

他等了一会儿，似乎是期待着卡卡西就这样睁开眼，反驳他一些什么。但当然一无所获。他沉默地喂完了剩下的食物，从边上扯过吊针，熟练而迅速将其扎进了卡卡西的手腕。

做完这一切之后，他打开自己那份干瘪的、无味的、不知道已经放置了多久的面包。他仅仅吃了几口，就重新扎起了包装。这已经是最后的食物了。

他收拾好床头柜，又重复自己最先的活动，艰难地调转轮椅，重新打开了窗户。他在柔和的风里守在卡卡西的病床边，随后他拉开抽屉，仅剩的左手在里边翻找着，很快找到了他所寻找的那件东西。

是一台老式破旧的收音机。他和卡卡西曾经集资买下来的，为了黏在一起听听新闻。但它已经太过破旧，带土拉高收音机的天线，摆弄了一会儿，扬声器中总算传出滋滋的电流声。片刻之后，电音稳定成型，人声从中传出。

“……近期发布的一份极地探险报告显示，冰川融化还在继续……已对岛国及沿海都市构成威胁……滋……海平面……上升66米……地球即将被海水淹没，再也不存在任何陆地。”

“为此……博士的研究团队开始了……人类改造计划。该计划旨在改变人类的生理构造，主动将人类改造为适应海底生活的生命体……博士采用‘人鱼计划’作为命名。目前该仍在招收志愿者，希望……踊跃报名……这是为了全人类的生存……”

“由于改造的不可逆转性，任何参加这次报名的志愿者，无论改造是否成功，都能获得一笔巨额资金作为奖励……金额高达……十……万……改造成功后，试验体会被投入深海，进行为期三个月的海下生活……每周会进行一次身体检查……假如计划能够成功，所有人类……全面进入海底……开始全新的生活……”

“地址是……请联系……博士……”

带土晃了晃收音机。老旧的扬声器里发出混乱的电流声。带土捏住天线，柔美的女声再次变得清晰。他晃动了一下右肩，但又立刻意识到自己再没有多余的手抓起纸笔。于是他轻声啧了一声，干脆低头咬住笔，潦草地在桌上记下那串地址和数字。唾液不受控制地沿着笔杆滑落下去，他一时也完全顾及不上。

直到收音机里开始播报别的消息，带土才放开捏着天线的、汗津津的左手。他擦了一把嘴角的唾液，从抽屉里翻出一小张纸片，把信息摘抄上去，再将纸片放进衣袋里。做完这一切后，他转头看向病床上的卡卡西。

卡卡西银色的睫毛贴合在一起，安静得像是一只即将起飞的漂亮蝴蝶。带土一向喜欢用这种似乎只有女孩子才会关注的东西来形容卡卡西，有时候他自己也觉得很奇怪。他看了一会儿卡卡西的睡颜，又抬头看向吊瓶。里边还有一大半营养剂，他犹豫了一会儿，安静地坐在了原地。

“我就再陪你一会儿吧，卡卡西。”带土用一种又像是施舍、又像是赌气一般的语气说，“之后我可能就没办法来看你了，你也听到了，试验有可能失败……成功了也要在海里生活三个月。”

他停了一会儿，又扬起声音说：“不过嘛，要是我能适应海底的生活，以后你再到海底来，我可就是你的前辈了！”他欢快地笑了两声，属于少年的嗓音在病房里孤独地回荡。

“那时候你可就不能说我是吊车尾了！”他笑着说，“海里应该也有虾吧？是不是还有那个叫珊瑚的东西？我们从收音机听到的那个。到时候我可以带你去看。”

他似乎对此很满意，他仅剩的左手撑着自己的下颌，脸上挂着一个纯粹的笑容。他继续说：“可惜我们想要去军队的梦想不能实现了，不过那时候大家都在海底，应该还会建立新的军队吧？那以后我们是要和鲨鱼搏斗吗？好像挺有意思的！”

他这样絮絮叨叨地畅想了一会儿未来，最后终于停下来了。风还在温柔地涌进来，像一只温柔的手，抚慰着他支棱在空中的短发。

他轻声地说：“所以，你可要快点醒过来啊。”

他重新坐直了身体，抬头看向上方的吊瓶，里边的液体已经全部灌输到了卡卡西的体内。他替卡卡西拔掉吊针，贴上一张医用敷贴。然后他艰难地调整轮椅，驶向了病房门口。他最后回头看了一眼卡卡西，忍不住露出一个可爱而又阳光的笑容。

“那再见啦，卡卡西。”

*

“你确定要参加吗？”

“是的。”带土说。幸好路上铺设了残疾专用的通道，他才能够这么畅通无阻地抵达目的地。

“你会成为第一批被改造成‘人鱼’的试验品，没有人知道这中间会发生什么，这是我们第一次在人类身上实行这种手术，你可能会死。你确定不会反悔吗？”

“为了确保你能够在海下生活，我们需要为你制造鱼鳃和鱼鳍，并且为你制造一条鱼尾。鱼鳃在你的脖子上，耳朵、背部、手臂都得安上鱼鳍。你的手上也需要安上蹼，眼睛也需要处理……”博士一边说，一边在带土的身上比划着，“尾巴从这里开始，这意味着你以后再也无法上岸行走。”

“这些器官的产生都是通过一种细胞的培育。它能很好地和实验体融合，但同时伴随高风险的排异反应，我们还不清楚它和人体会产生怎么样的反应。假设改造成功，你会被投入深海，但我们也不确定你会不会因此缺氧、或者因为高压而死亡。海底的生物可能不会欢迎你，你需要从海洋生物的牙齿底下进行逃亡。我们不会提供食物，你得掌握如何捕猎与生存……即便你有幸活到最后，你以后也不再是人类了。”博士说，“其实没有人看好这个项目。”

“……我……我不怕死。”带土干巴巴地说，“您看，我已经这样了。我没什么好怕的……”

“这种程度的残疾不算什么，只要装上义肢，你完全可以和普通人一样正常生活。如果你是为了奖励金，申请政府的高额补贴也是一个好方法……”

“……”带土在椅子上调整了一下姿势。他说，“我不需要钱。”

“你不需要钱？”

“我有一个……朋友，”他说，“他溺水了，但之后就毫无理由地陷入昏迷，医生找不出原因。我……如果我参加计划，你们能治疗他吗？”他又补充说。

“你们的医生，或者你们认识的其他医生……精神方面的专家。”带土说。他看着对面的博士。他的声音里满是希冀与祈求，他说，“你们能救他吗？”

博士和身边的人小声商讨起来。片刻之后，他点头说：“我们会尽力的。假如不能解决他的问题，我们也会负责照顾他的后半生……人类会记住你的奉献。”

带土松了一口气。

博士将合约递给他，带土拿起笔。就在这时候，外边传来了极其喧闹的声音。

博士拿起了听筒，他问：“怎么了？”

“有一个孩子闯进来了，他说是来参加‘人鱼计划’的，但进来之后就开始捣乱……”电话那头说。

“带土！”

房门被猛地推开，卡卡西站在门口。他气喘吁吁，脸上涌现着剧烈运动过后的、极不正常的潮红。他在床上已经躺了太久。病号服松松垮垮地搭在他的身上，他连鞋子都没有穿，赤着苍白的双脚。它们被长远的路途磨得鲜血淋漓，卡卡西的身后是一串赤红的脚印。

他的视线扫过博士，又落到轮椅里的带土身上。当他看到带土残缺的身体时，他的神色就透出一些凄惶与痛苦。他停顿了一会儿，再张口时，声音已经恢复了平稳，他转头对博士说：“我代替他参加计划。”

“……卡卡西？”带土说，他的眼睛在瞬息间就洒满了星光，他说，“你醒了？你什么时候醒的，你怎么……”

他第一时间就想挣扎着站起来，却差点把轮椅整个弄翻。他笨拙地歪在轮椅里，右手迫不及待地滚动轮胎，想让自己离卡卡西近一些。他的声音雀跃欢欣，他歪歪扭扭地行进到一半，又突然意识到自己原本正要签下合约。他慌忙转头对博士道歉：“对不起，我、我的朋友醒了，我可能……不参加这个计划……”

“我代替他参加计划，”卡卡西又一次说，“奖励金全部用在他身上，义肢、生活，还有教育方面，我的那份福利金也用在他身上……”

“卡卡西？”带土疑惑地说，他的喜悦稍稍褪去了一些。他有些不安了，他说，“你在说什么呢？卡卡西？我的事不要紧。再说了，你要是看不惯我这副样子，我们可以先申请政府资金，再一起去买义肢……”

卡卡西走到了他的面前，他弯腰搂住带土，轻柔地将带土扶正。然后他继续说：“申请政府资金的名额也转让给他。”

“卡卡西！”带土吓了一跳，他大声说，“你究竟在说什么？你已经醒了，我们不需要这笔钱了……”

“你需要，带土。”卡卡西说。他轻轻摸过带土脸上的疤痕，“你救了我的命，这些钱本来就应该是你的。你忘了我们想去军队的梦想了？”

“我看你才是忘了！”带土红着眼圈说，“那是我们两个人的梦想，你现在推给我一个人……”

“我可以去找你，没事的。”卡卡西笑了笑，他非常坚定地、温柔地说，“我一定会去找你，带土。”

卡卡西从来没有这样说过话。他好像变了一个人，但又好像没有变，依然那么执拗、顽固、死脑筋，从不肯好好听带土说话。带土几乎要掉眼泪了，但他知道他说服不了卡卡西。所以他突然往后退，费劲地转到博士面前去，想要在卡卡西之前签下那份合约。

但卡卡西抢先了一步。他签下自己的名字，并且说：“他的身体还需要修复和调整，而我不用，至少现在就可以立刻接受改造。”他停了一下，又说，“人类的时间不多了。”

博士再次与身边的人进行了商议。最后他们对卡卡西点了点头。

助手领着卡卡西离开了房间，护士则来推带土的轮椅。带土看着卡卡西消失在门外的转角，他抹了一把眼泪，突然说：“把我的眼睛给他。”他说，“既然他要去深海，还是得有一双完好的眼睛才行，对吧？”

带土失去了一只眼睛，但却获得了全新的一只手与一只脚。

他躺在床上，双腿在床单上磨蹭挪动，总算是勉强坐了起来。博士给了他属于自己的房子，离海很近。手术也很成功，复建完成后他还可以去军队接受训练。一切都在变好，虽然义肢远没有想象中的那么好用。他的左手按在金属制的右手臂上，尝试着舒展肩膀上的肌肉。疲乏与疼痛立刻侵袭他的大脑，带土抿紧了唇，努力忍过这阵疼痛。

这是卡卡西给他的东西。他还想尽快跑起来，去看看卡卡西呢……

他想到卡卡西，突然猛地坐起来，但又因为义肢歪倒在床上。他挪动着身体，打开床头柜上的收音机，这是他向博士要到的。‘人鱼计划’的进展每周都会进行播报。他的手术持续了很长时间，清醒过来时卡卡西已经进入了深海。改造很成功，卡卡西现在还好好活着，这一点比什么都重要。

“……人类对此进行抗议，认为这已经不再是以‘人类’的方式进行生存，这种改造是一种退化。‘人鱼计划’一直以来遭受巨大的非议，在今天终于决定放弃该项目……”

带土愣住了。

那卡卡西呢？他想，那卡卡西……卡卡西怎么办？他已经不能变成人类了，卡卡西怎么办？

他的脑袋里在一瞬间涌出无限多的问题，但归根到底又好像是同一个。他茫然地坐了一会儿，呼吸在毫不自知地情况下变得急促。他的视线自会发声的机器移向自己金属制成的腿脚，他突然跳下床，但又因此摔倒在地上。他拖拽着那只碍事的、沉重的右脚，跌跌撞撞地往海边跑去。

面前是一望无垠的海，阳光洒落在粼粼水面上，美得像是一幅绝世名画。但带土只看到一场丑恶的谋杀。他迈入浅滩中，近乎绝望地往海的深处走去，细沙、水流、小鱼、珊瑚，唯独没有卡卡西。海水已经没过他的脖颈，带土伸手握着面前的海水，他该去哪里找卡卡西？

但是，就在这个时候，卡卡西就像一尾银色的鱼一样，从遥远的深海游过来，出现在他的面前。

他从海水里冒出头，总是支棱翘起的银发浸透了水，因此垂落下去，滴滴答答的掉着水珠。他有漂亮的、银色的耳鳍，上边有一道道细密的线条，尾端是尖的，正悬挂着一粒珍珠似的水滴。他看起来经过了一场不眠不休的长途跋涉，脸上遍布疲惫与虚弱，神色萎靡，但却在见到带土的瞬间，露出了一个好看而柔软的笑容。

“带土，我说过的。”他说，“我一定会来找你。”

*

“你看起来皱巴巴的。”带土说。

他费了很大的力气，才把卡卡西从海边抱到自己的房子里。卡卡西湿漉漉的鱼尾非常滑，他也没有习惯义肢，如果不是卡卡西乖顺、配合地搂着带土的脖子，他们俩一定会惨兮兮的摔在路上。最重要的是，带土极其担心自己会把卡卡西纤薄的、脆弱的鱼鳍弄坏。

他小心翼翼地把卡卡西放到浴缸里，又花了很长时间给浴缸注满海水。他花费了两个礼拜都没有掌握好如何使用义肢，却在见到卡卡西的一个下午内就逐渐习惯了自己沉重的右半边身体。他坐在浴室的地板上，轻轻地摸了摸卡卡西指间柔软的蹼，又捏了捏卡卡西发白发皱的指尖。

“一条皱巴巴的人鱼。”带土又说，他没忍住笑起来。

“那还真是对不起你了。”卡卡西戳了戳他金属制的右手，“你呢？一个不灵活的机器人？”

“……是它太沉了！”带土有些脸红，他喊道，“我……我才安上它两周呢！”

“两周时间。我已经能轻松甩掉一条鲨鱼了，带土。”卡卡西说，他翘起他那条银色的、闪闪发光的鱼尾，又啪得甩在浴缸里，大片海水溅在带土身上，淋湿了他才刚换上的T恤。

“笨卡卡西！”带土抬手挡着眼睛，他呸呸地吐了几口，满脸嫌弃地说，“你居然让带土哥哥喝你的洗澡水！”

“……”卡卡西说，“不只是我的洗澡水。所有的鱼都从中汲取氧气，新陈代谢也都在海水里，所以……”他停了一下，轻轻耸了耸肩。

“我也觉得有点恶心了，带土。”他说。

他这么说着，双手撑在浴缸的边沿，鱼尾有力地摆动了一下，就从白色的浴缸里滑出来，跃到了带土的怀里。带土因此跌坐在地上，他慌张地搂着卡卡西滑溜溜的身体，他大声喊道：“你是笨蛋吗卡卡西！万一我没接住你……”

“万一没接住……”他的声音低落下去。直到此时，与卡卡西重逢的喜悦才被后知后觉的恐惧掩盖。带土红着眼圈，轻声地问，“卡卡西，你当时为什么……为什么一定要代替我呢？如果我们不参加这个计划，现在你也不会……”

“可能是我不想照顾你吧。”卡卡西无所谓地说，“现在不也挺好的吗？你有手有脚的才能够好好保护我啊，带土哥哥。”

带土的哭意消下去了，他的耳朵反而有些发红，他说：“你才不是这种人呢！”

“我反而想问你，你居然那么简单就答应我了？”卡卡西甩着他的鱼尾，往带土的怀里又蹭了一些，他说，“我还以为要花很大的力气才能说服你呢……”

“那都是因为你那时候的表情啊！”带土喊道，他停顿了一下，继续解释说，“我们在一起那么久，你坚持的所有事都没有错，你那么肯定……我、我当然会听了。”他看了卡卡西一眼，又撇开头，轻声地问，“卡卡西，你是不是……瞒了我什么事情？”

“你好像……好像早知道会变成这样……”

“带土，”卡卡西说，他凑过去，非常突然地亲了亲带土的嘴唇，“我好像有点饿了。”

“……”带土的脸一下子涨得通红。他搂紧了卡卡西，又在下个瞬间意识到自己的双手居然摆在对方的腰上。他想放开手，但又怕卡卡西摔在地上。最后，他手足无措地将卡卡西抱起来，几乎是用丢的，把卡卡西放回到浴缸里。他还是不太习惯义肢，差点也跟着栽进去。卡卡西伸手护住了他的额头，生怕他的脑袋砸在墙壁上。

带土重新站好了，他抬手擦着嘴唇，大声说：“你！你……我……我……”

“我，”卡卡西替他补充说，“不知廉耻。”

“不、不是！”带土结结巴巴地说，“我……你……我们都……”

“都、都没有互相说过喜欢……”

“我喜欢你，带土。”卡卡西从善如流。他说，“你喜欢我吗？”

带土像一只受惊的兔子一样，跌跌撞撞地跑掉了。

他过了很久才回来，手里提着一个铁桶，里边是几条海水鱼。他把铁皮的水桶放在浴缸面前，跟着坐下来，脸上透着红晕，眼神胡乱游移。他快速地瞥了一眼卡卡西，又飞快地移开了视线。片刻之后，他小声地说：“卡卡西。”

“嗯。”卡卡西说。

“我……我也……”他抿了一下嘴唇，然后非常、非常、非常小声地说，“我也喜欢你……”

他说完这句话，就立刻捉起一条鱼，以一个似乎是要把活鱼甩在卡卡西脸上的速度，递到卡卡西嘴边。他直着嗓子喊道：“快、快点吃吧！这可是带土哥哥新鲜捉到的！”

“……”这下轮到卡卡西不好意思了。

他迟疑了一会儿，就用极其平静的声音说：“带土，刚捉上来的鱼……不太干净。”

“你在海里不就是吃这个的吗？”带土疑惑地说，“收音机里的那个人都是这么汇报的，说你吃了什么鱼，一顿吃了几条，吃得是什么鱼，消化得也很好……你还说很好吃呢。”

“……我那只是客套。”卡卡西说。

“卡卡西？”带土说，他看了看手里的鱼，恍然大悟道，“你是只喜欢吃活的吗？还是……还是喜欢自己捉鱼吃？”

“……不是。”卡卡西拉住了急匆匆就想跑出去的带土。他看了一眼带土，片刻之后，他银色的耳鳍仿佛染上了一些浅淡的粉色，他说，“我吃鱼的样子……不太好看。”

“……嗯，是很难看。”他又更正说。

带土睁大了眼睛，他生气地说：“你是觉得我会嫌弃你吗？卡卡西？”紧接着，他更加生气地说，“难道我现在这幅样子，你就嫌弃我了吗？”

“那不一样，带土。”卡卡西说，“你是为了救我才变成这样的，如果不是你把我推开，被车撞了的就是我。”他停了一下，继续说，“我不觉得你的伤口很难看，老实说，我觉得这是英雄的勋章。”

“……那根本不算什么。”带土撇了撇嘴，他说，“我根本没救下你，我把你推下水了。我害得你差点淹死，卡卡西。而且我的护目镜也被碾碎了，要不是它的玻璃，你的眼睛也不会有事……”

“……你还救了我。”带土说，他轻轻摸了摸卡卡西的鱼尾，“本来变成这样的应该是我。”

“但你不是把眼睛给我了吗？”卡卡西说，“你又没欠我什么。”

带土微微睁大了双眼，他惊讶地说：“你、你怎么知道……我和博士约好了，让他不要告诉你……”

“我又不是吊车尾。”卡卡西挑起了一边眉毛。但他很快又别开脸，轻声地说，“你那只眼睛特别干，想哭的时候也不会有眼泪，你自己没发现吗？”

“我……”带土嗫嚅着，他停顿了一会儿，小声地说，“我没发现，我都快忘了我把眼睛给你了，这只眼睛挺好用的……”

“你的眼睛也挺好用的。”卡卡西说，他把头转了回来，“我一路坚持下来，可全靠你的眼睛。”

*

卡卡西看着鱼尾上的血液。

它泛着诡异的蓝。

银色鱼尾上的鳞片微微立起，掩藏在其底下的皮肤有些肿胀，半透明的、或是浅蓝色的液体正在缓慢渗出。半个月前他的血液还是鲜红色，但在半个月内它就逐渐淡化变蓝。

他的声带也在同步退化，他开始变得很难发出声音，大部分时候只能依靠眼神和手语。好在带土足够了解他，再配上几个简单的词句，带土总能立刻明白他的意思。他们在一起生活了太久。

带土的眼圈大部分时间都是通红的，但他从来没有哭。他本来想向博士或者什么专家求救，但想到外界对于‘人鱼计划’的抗议，又暂时不敢妄加行动。人类对于异族从来没有什么好心，说不定卡卡西就会被带走，被捉到实验室去，然后被冰冷的手术刀解剖掉，就为了研究卡卡西发生了什么。

他没办法再信任那些人了。为了几句诽议就放弃了卡卡西，甚至连后续的安排也没有。每周交接的人员在第一时间就从岗位上撤离，所有参与的人员对于‘人鱼计划’只字不提，反倒是批判的声浪一阵高过一阵。除了带土，再也没有其他人关注卡卡西的生死。奖励金全部转交给了带土，然后博士再也没有联系他。

“卡卡西……你一点都吃不下了吗？”带土小心翼翼地问他。

卡卡西摇了摇头。他虚弱极了，血液变蓝致使他的嘴唇泛青，他银色的鱼尾有气无力地摆动了两下，几片鳞片就因此脱落，随着水流飘荡开去，又缓慢地沉入水底。

他的大脑昏昏沉沉的，总觉得自己忘了一些什么非常重要的事，但他却无论如何都想不起来。

“再吃一点吧，卡卡西。”带土小声地说。卡卡西已经没有力气自己吃鱼了，所以他把鱼切成了小片，装在盘子里，好方便卡卡西吃下去。这时候他还得庆幸自己有照顾卡卡西的经验，因此不至于现在手足无措。

卡卡西还是摇头。于是带土把盘子放在一边，俯下身，极近地贴向卡卡西的脸。同属于一对的眼睛因此对视在一起。带土轻轻抚摸着卡卡西的脸颊，他轻声地说：“你很难受吗？卡卡西？尾巴会不会很疼？要不要睡一会儿？我会一直陪着你的……”

“……带土。”卡卡西轻声说。他的鱼尾摆动了一下，尾鳍指着窗外的海。

他想到海里去。带土明白了他的意思。或许就是因为他一直把卡卡西养在浴缸里，卡卡西才变成了这样。带土的眼圈再次泛红，他弯下腰，小心翼翼地将卡卡西抱起来。

浴缸里满是浑浊的浅蓝色海水。带土抱着卡卡西，往海边走去。

他已经能很好地使用义肢了，也学会了如何正确地抱起一条人鱼。他的手臂穿过卡卡西的脊背，这样就完美地避开了卡卡西背部和手肘处的鱼鳍。

他只见过卡卡西一条人鱼，卡卡西成为人鱼后，也只接触过带土。他们俩花费了很多时间，才终于找到了合适的方法。

带土将卡卡西放入海里。

“……我会……醒的。”卡卡西轻声说，他摘掉了带土手臂上的鳞片，最后轻轻碰了碰带土的嘴唇，“带土……相信我……”半个月内他忘掉了大部分的事，但好在还记得要‘陪伴带土’。

他最后吻了吻带土的右眼和伤疤，然后慢慢沉入海底，向着远处游去。落日的余晖落在海面上，带土只看到银色鱼尾自海面掀起又消失，留下了一串闪亮的水滴。

卡卡西坚持的事从来没有错过。带土擦掉了右眼掉下的眼泪。

-end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章只是把两版并列放在一起…其实只是重复T T  
> 手机端显示布局是出错的，而且对流量不友好，使用手机的老师们看到这里就可以了！别往下点啦！  
> 谢谢老师们观看！


	3. 并列版

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是自嗨用的…没什么必要看…（挠头  
> 只是把前两章并列放在一起，有一些彩蛋。  
> 本来想用ao3的workskin处理，但是有些地方得重新调整字数排版，我又没有当初那个鸡血上头的劲儿了所以…（被揍  
> 所以用原来的图插入一下意思意思…对手机党很不友好…T T（没错还有一个原因就是发现workskin确定长度布局的话对手机党很不友好，用百分比的话对我的排版很不友好…）  
> 是我技术有限！鞠躬鞠躬，赶紧跑掉

  
  


  
  



End file.
